We wish to use Mathematical Models to gain insight into the nature of transduction, integration and propagation of electrical signals in nerve. To this purpose we study both the theoretical consequences of general mathematical models of nerve cells, such as the Fitzhugh-Nagumo equations, and the data gathered in certain specific experiments. We have used both computational and analytical methods to investigate the behavior of several well known mathematical models of impulse transmission in nerve cells. We have also developed models and computational procedures for analyzing the results of electrophysiological experiments.